gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates Unleashed
}} WAR RAGES ON IN THE Caribbean. THE PIRATES HAVE DEVELOPED THE FIFTH BRETHEREN COURT AND ARE NOW FIGHTING THE EVILS OF THE Caribbean. WHEN NAVY TRAITOR RICHARD SHIVERS IS CAPTUERD THINGS GO BAD FOR PIRATES. WITH THE RETURN OF EVIL (WHO CAPTURED HIM) THINGS GO BAD FOR EVERYONE. NOW THE MERCENARYS SON HAS TAKEN AN APPRENTICE TO CARRY ON THE EVIL LEADERSHIP WHEN HE WAS GONE.. Secret Island﻿ The Mercenary's Son has taken his new apprentice into training. He told his new apprentice ' You must learn to destroy what those others loved. ' There were captured hostages that were east target practice for the apprentice. He killed everyone but one person. The mercenarys son had decided to train him more. He had to be handcuffed and spend 13 days in solitary to make sure he wouldn't go mad. He didn't. The other training continued. He killed the other hostaged but, still could not kill the one hostage. The Son had to go in to help. But the apprentice sliced the sons hand off and freed the hostage. The hostage escaped but when the apprentice ran he was blocked off. He took out his dual sword set and sliced them all in half, or in more pieces. He escaped the cave and hijacked a boat and sailed off. While on the ship he remembered his master said ' You will excecute General Richard when your training is complete. ' So he headed to the place where EVIL was keeping the general to free him. The Execution Chamber In the excecution chamber some scorpians were sent out. Richard sliced them. ' Your running out of exceuters! ' yelled Richard to the overseer. An EVIL member informed the overseer that The mercenrays son had landed. So the overseer told Richard to rest and left. After the ship was reached soldiers lined up on each side to guard The mercenarys son. The overseer looked down row and saw the apprentice come out. ' I was not expecting you ' the overseer said in his french accent. The apprentice gave security codes he stole and was allowed to go to where Richard was. The apprentice then killed the guards and freed the general. Then the overseer became so angry his face turned red. he realeased a wild beast that was never seen in the Caribbean before. Not a diseased stump but a twised tree! So the apprentice let the general deal with the overseer. The aprentice grabbed chains and tied them on the trees' feet. Then when it ran after him it fell. So the apprentice took another chain and tied the trees left arm to a pole supporting the camber. Then its other arm. He started to shoot it when after 5 minutes, it broke free! The apprentice found the general killing guards. They found the overseer and the tree accidentally grabbed and ate the overseer. Then the general and the apprentice grabbed knives and threw them at the trees eyes, mouth, and legs. They eventually killed it and got away. After they went on the ship the apprentice revealed he used to work for EVIL and siad that he could help. ' Listen boy, we can not defeat them without you so information is not enough. We need you too. ' So the apprentice helped. Meanwhile The mercenarys son had already captured the one that the apprentice loved. She was now a hostage to lure the apprentice back. The Pirate Armada Assault The pirate fleet came all excited of a turning point to the war. The attack the secret island with a powerful fleet. The armada met face-to-face with a massive fleet of EVIL ships. The fired there guns and attacked. The general orded the apprentice to board other ships to sink them. So he did. He took out 20 ships but there were just to many. So the ship the general was on came up with an idea. Even though it was suisidle, the apprentice agreed. They rowed the ship very fast and used the wind for help. They ramed directly through 5 EVIL ships and crashed on the island. They stopped other ships from coming so the EVIL fleet was defeated. The general and the apprentice split up and attacked. Then the apprentice reached the top of a mountain where he found the mercenays son. Behind him was the one he loved. He choked her and said ' Bow before me or she dies. ' He did. The son told him to kill the general and re-join EVIL again or she would die. Then the girl picked up a sword and swung it at him. The mercenarys son dodged it, picked her up and threw her close to an edge. The apprentice went phyco and attack the son with so much rage. Then the general came and said ' Don't kill him! ' The general explained that the son could give them secrets of EVIL. He would stand trial and then be excecuted. He decided to spare him and left. The general and his men arrested the mercenarys son. The girl was revived and the apprentice hugged her while the mercenarys son was taken away. They took away all his weapons, tied his body up, and put him on a big ship. They sent out a bunch of ships so he couldn't be tracked down. Then everyone left the war-torn sight of victory. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO